


Day 2: Lesbian Pride

by Ashery24



Series: Pride Month Oneshots 2019 [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Gen, Pride Parades, Sophie is lesbian ok???!!, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: In the Pride Parade you can find many people. Some can understand you.Pride Month Oneshots!





	Day 2: Lesbian Pride

Eri had prepared for that all the morning. She wore a set with pink clothes, which she had designed herself, and some red to finish off.  
She had painted her eyes with several eye shadows, like the lesbian flag, and she was ready.  
With confidence in herself, Eri left home to go to the Parade.  
It was amazing! There were people of all kinds!  
Eri moved happily among the people to the rhythm of the song that was heard everywhere.  
She was so happy that she accidentally hit someone's back.  
Eri separated, apologizing quickly.  
The person turned with a wave of her flag, the lesbian flag noticed Eri, and looked at Eri. She was a girl about his age, with blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled at her, comprehensive  
-It's okay, with so many people it is normal that there is some small shock.  
Eri smiled, relieved  
-What is your name?  
-I'm Sophie, and you?  
-Eri. And...are you here alone? Eri asked curiously.   
-I'm looking for my girlfriend, Scatty.  
Eri widened her smile  
-I also looked for my girlfriend! Her name is Shiki  
-Why we don't look for them together? -Asked Sophie  
-Sure!


End file.
